1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to windows and, more particularly, to a storm window assembly creating an insulating air space between itself and an existing window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storm windows have been used for many years in geographic areas having colder climates to reduce heating costs. Furthermore, in areas such as the southwest, both the chill of winter and the heat of summer can be kept out by means of storm windows. Such windows work as follows:
Normally, a window contains a single pane of glass. If it were assumed that the outside temperature against that single pane of glass were 98.degree. on a summer day, the interior cooling system would have to work extremely hard to maintain a comfortable 75.degree. within the structure. A 30-50 percent energy loss may be attributed to non-insulated windows and doors resulting in extremely high cooling costs each month. The problems stem from the fact that glass is an extremly poor insulator.